1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing method, and more particularly, to a video processing device and related method for determining a target motion vector according to a calculated block matching difference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional video processing method selects a motion vector corresponding to a minimum block matching difference as a target motion vector when estimating the motion vector of each target image block; however, in certain special situations, such as when a plurality of similar/same patterns appear on a corresponding image, the conventional video processing method may not be able to determine a real motion vector as the target motion vector. This is because the conventional video processing method would find a plurality of reference image blocks corresponding to the similar/same patterns, and therefore the individual block matching differences generated between the reference image blocks and the target image block are very similar (or parts of them are the same). So even if a minimum difference can be found from the block matching differences, the motion vector corresponding to the minimum block matching difference cannot be sure to be the real motion direction of the image object corresponding to the target image block. The target motion vector found in this method may not be a real motion vector. If the non-real target motion vector found in the above-mentioned method is used to (the motion vector corresponding to the minimum difference value) perform a motion interpolation, then the motion interpolation may be wrong and the quality of the image may be lowered.